


Uno master

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Damian  went to the movies with his Father and the Kents. Now they are driving home. Also Jon is being a big child and damian is even worse.





	Uno master

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, and I am sorry if my english is bad sometimes. x

Damian and Jon where in the back of the limosine trying to amuse themselves.  
“Ha, I have a great card this time, you will never defeat me!” Jon shouted when he took his next Uno card, but Damian new for a fact that this time he would win because he only had one cart left and it was the right color. He was glad that he could finally end this meaningless game. When he laid the card down and saw Jon’s face go sad, he felt a weirdly satisfied, but he immediately put the feeling away with all his other feelings and locked the door to that place. 

They just came back from a movie. Just like every time it was a black and white movie, something about the court and most of the movie was people debating if they should kill the criminal or not. The dialog was not badly constructed, but Damian had quickly been bored. He would never tell his Father, but he actually did not like to go to movies. Those cinemas where often smelly and warm and you had to sit quietly and do nothing for about 2 hours. He had quickly started to look around and after 3 minutes he had analised the entire room from the screen to the kissing couple in the back. He had watched the movie for a while and then he had been bored again. So he looked at his fathers expression and tried to make out if he liked the movie or if maybe, just maybe his father was also bored out of his mind and was just pretending. He could not really figure it, since his face was unreadable as always. Clark however had seemed to be impressed with the story, he had been sitting at the front of his seat and had leaned a little bit forward as if he wanted to crawl in the screen and become part of that world made of black and white. And then there had been Jon obviously .He had been sitting next to him. His friend had taken off his shoes and was curled up in his seat, his eyes reflecting the light of the projection as they followed the characters around.  
In the end Damian always tried to think of these kind of trips as a testing of his willpower, so he had stayed still in his seat and had tried to look more unreadable than his father.  
He was glad that that was all over and dealt with and that they would not go to a movie in at least two months. 

“Hey, Dames, can we go again. I mean one more time and this time it’s one for all?” Jon asked putting his puppy eyes on. But Damian had already won three times which meant he was the ultimate Uno master for today and he was not going to mess that up.

“No, I do not feel like it anymore.” 

“You just say that cause you want to win!” 

“I do not WANT to win, J. I have ALREADY won!” 

“You are just scared” 

“I am n…”

“You are scared of a challenge and that is why you are backing of. Are you doing peepee in your pants ?”

“Jon, you are such a child, just deal with the fact that you are a loser already!” 

“Oh, says the one that is doing peepee!” 

“I am not!” 

“you are!” 

“no !” 

“yes !”

“no !” Damian shot his hand forward to push his fingers in Jon’s eyes, but Jon was fast and dodged it. 

“Who is the child now, are you gonna pull my hair next?” 

Damian was seriously considering that. The time in the cinema had drained all his patience and he felt like he was a bomb that could explode at any moment now. 

“No I am going to kill you next, Bitch!” he shouted in Jons face. 

“Oh yeah? Try me prick !”

“Jonathan Kent !” That was Clark. “You want me to put your next pocked money in the swear jar?

“No dad” He said with an apologetic face. “But dad, Damian is being rude.” He said, sticking his tongue out at Damian. Damian rolled his eyes. 

Clark looked at Bruce and Damian’s Father sighed. “Damian, if you behave that way you will never get a girlfriend.” 

That made Jon giggle. And he started laughing when he saw that Damian’s cheeks where red. Damian gave him a deadly look. 

“I do not need a relationship, Girls are fucking stupid.” He mumbled while crossing his arms in front of him and falling back in his chair. 

Jon giggled “I think girls that stay away from you are pretty smart.” 

“You are also Fucking stupid Jon… And a loser and a baby.” 

The car stopped and cause they arrived at the Kent’s house. 

“Well Bruce, I had a great time.” Clark said while being let out of the car by Alfred. “You to Alfred, thanks for driving.” 

“Absolutely no problem, sir” 

“Common Jon, lets go see what your mom made for dinner.”

Jon took his cards. “Dahaad?”

“Yes?”

“Can Damian sleep over?” 

“Another time, Jon” 

“Can you be more specific, Clark?” Damian asked. He actually kind off wanted to stay. 

“Son, I need you home this evening.” Said Damian’s father in his low voice, there was no ‘going against’ his father. 

“TT, fine.” 

“I will beat you next time.” Jon said cheerfully while also getting out of the car.

“That’s what you think.” He replied 

When they drove away, Damian still had a little smile on his face.


End file.
